Walter (Dogelore)
|-|Base= |-|Walterpotence= Summary Walter Clements, also known as Nelson the Bull Terrier is a simple character who speaks less than he acts. When he does speak, however, he often shows his deep love for fire trucks and monster trucks. He is a kind soul with deep familial bonds. He dearly cares for his father and mother. Walter also values his friends immensely as they helped him through a rough period in his life after he and his family had to move towns and he was the new kid on the block. Despite his love for family and friends, Walter holds deep grudges against any strangers who he thinks have wronged him, going to extremes that include other innocents; going so far as to hold children at gunpoint as a way to protest Rule 7 being initiated by the Mods. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 7-A 'with Preparation '| Varies, '''At least '''8-C | Walter Tier Name: '''Nelson "Walter Clements" '''Origin: Youtube, r/youngpeopleyoutube, Dogelore Gender: Male Age: 69 (Immortal) Classification: Dog, Bull Terrier, War Criminal, UN Nuclear disarmament director | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 5), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Has Access to Nuclear Bombs) | All previous abilities, Water Manipulation (With Firetrucks and Monster trucks), | All previous abilities multiplied to infinity, Omnipotence, Walter, Omnipresence, Omniscience Attack Potency: Small Building '''(Skilled Fighter, Committed several war crimes), '''Mountain Level with Preparation. (Has access to Nuclear Bombs) | Building level (Destroyed Buildings by ramming them with Fire trucks and Monster Trucks) |''' Walter level (Destroyed the concept of existence simply by thinking of Fire Trucks and Monster Trucks, Oneshotted Azathoth with no effort, Basically a god above all gods, Infinite Power.) '''Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic. (Can react and dodge Gunfire. Walter is also fastly approaching and there's nothing you can do) | Varies between''' Superhuman (Firetrucks can move up to 50 mph) and 'Subsonic '(Monster trucks move at 99.1 mph.) | '''Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Peak Human '''| '''Unknown | Walter Level Striking Strength: '''At Least '''Peak Human, Possibly Building '| '''Unknown '(Can crush a human body with trucks by ramming into people) | '''Walter Level Durability: Building Level '''(Has survived explosions detonating in his face, Survived a building toppling over him, Survived numerous fatal blows that would normally kill someone.) | '''City Block Level | Walter Tier Stamina: Very High '''(Can seemingly go on for days, and even weeks, possibly months.) | '''Unknown | Infinite Range: 'Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with most firearms, several kilometers with Railgun and sniper rifles. | Unknown | Irrelevant 'Standard Equipment: 'Multiple Guns and Bombs | Firetrucks and Monster trucks | Nothing notable 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius (Has an IQ over 9000) | Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''Speaks less than he acts, Has a very limited vocabulary, He is almost non-verbal as he only says things about fire truck and monster truck, has stage 6 testicular cancer '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Firetruck and Monster Truck '- Rams opponent with truck '''Mass Genocide -' Kills people '''Key: Weakened | With Fire Trucks and Monster Trucks | Walterpotence Note: '''there is nothing you can do, he is Walter Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Dogelore Category:Mass Murderers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Stronger Than You Category:Gods Category:Solos your verse Category:Omnipotence Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Omnipresence Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Lords Category:Genius Category:Beyond 0